Too Much to Handle
by Toxibane
Summary: Amy is forced to leave most of her childhood friends at Emerald Beach Middle School to attend Station Square Middle/High School. She's afraid no one will accept her for who she is and afraid she'll fall in love with the wrong person again...
1. New Everything

**Summary:** Amy is forced to leave most of her childhood friends at Emerald Beach Middle School to attend Station Square Middle/High School. She's afraid no one will accept her for who she is and afraid she'll fall in love with the wrong person again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or all related characters...sadly. T-T I do own any characters that do not seem familiar of the Sonic World, unless I say they belong to someone else.

- Caitlynn is one of my characters. :)

Though Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are not mine, I control them as I wish. I'm sorry in advance if they seem OOC.

**A Few Pairings:**

Shadow x Amy x Sonic (( Sonic has gained my respect for him. Thanks to Brawl! x3 ))  
Knuckles x Rouge  
Tails x Cream x Charmy

-- There will be a mix of pairings, since this _is_ set in middle and high school. :) But these are a bit of the main pairings, I suppose.

**MissChanDoII** -- Okay, _perhaps_ making another fanfiction would slow me down on typing up **Sudden Change**. Don't fret, my awesome readers, I need a break from **SC** until this Writer's Block passes. I have a few ideas for this new story, and it'd be better if I jot down my ideas and create this story. .-. (( That's a face...if you didn't know. xD )) On with the story!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"W-What?"_

_"I'm sorry, hun, but I signed you up to go to Station Square Middle School for seventh grade until your Senior year."_

_"Since when?! Why didn't you tell me?!"_

_"I didn't want you to be sad during your stay at Emerald Beach, so I waited until sixth grade was over."_

_"N-No...Auntie, I want to stay at Emerald Beach until I'm in eighth grade! I don't want to leave my friends! I won't make any friends at that new school..." Amy cried, distraught._

_"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but you have to. You were already accepted and we can't take it back. I'm truly sorry, Amelia."_

_**End Flashback**_

Tears. All Amy could remember for the rest of that horrid day was tears. Especially when she broke the news to her best friend, Frannie.

**XXX**

**Chapter 1** - New Everything.

"I don't know, Cream..."

"C'mon, Amy! You look amazing!"

Amy was staring at the outfit that Rouge bought for her in the mirror. A red t-shirt with a black rose patch sewn at the bottom right corner, black skinny jeans, and red ballet flats. For accessories, a red bangle clasped around her right wrist and a small black digital clock watch on her left wrist.

"Alright, it's okay, I guess."

"Heehee, now for your hair!"

"Damnit!"

After minutes of screaming, tears, and clumps of hair stuck in the hair straightener and hairbrush, Amy's quills we're now straight, her black tipped bangs covering her right eye slightly.

"Cream, I bet no one will like me. With the way I dress, I bet I'll drive them away."

"Gosh, stop thinking so negative! You'll gain more friends than back at Emerald Beach!"

"Mmfff..."

Amy's aunt (( The woman that broke the horrible news to Amy! T-T )) now lives in Metropolis, thanks to her boyfriend. Amy now lives with Cream and Rouge, friends from Station Square Elementary that were also going to SSMH. (( Station Square Middle/High, just in case. o.o ))

**XXX**

"We're here!" Rouge yelled enthusiastically as they got off the school bus.

Amy remembered something and rummaged through her backpack, hysterical. "I-I don't have a report cover for my English paper!"

"Just quickly go get one from the Student Store! The orientation for us seventh graders is gonna start soon, Ames!" (( Everyone should be the same age in this fic. It's just a way to make things easier for me, okay? ))

"Oh, fine!"

Rouge sighed, "I'll meet you there, 'kay, girls?"

"Alright!" the pink hedgehog and light brown rabbit said in unison, both running towards the Student Store.

Amy finally purchased her report cover and the two quickly rushed to the Auditorium to find their seats. When they reached the entrance doors, they spotted a white head among the somewhat empty rows of wood seats. The girls made a beeline towards Rouge and sat down on either side of her. "What took you so long?!"

"Seniors were buying candy..."

"What the...Oh never mind. We weren't late after all, just ten more minutes."

Seventh graders began to fill in the auditorium seats in a matter of minutes once the orientation was about to start. The principal, who seemed to be in his mid-40s, walked onto the stage, holding a mike. "Welcome, students, to Station Square Middle and High School! If you noticed, you are all seated by homeroom, so recognize who is around you, they could be future friends." The principal took a good five minutes for everyone to look around themselves, though everyone just did it out of curiousity. Amy, on the other hand, didn't even take a second to look around, she was too scared to look someone, besides her friends, straight in the eye. The principal then continued on with the orientation, explaining everything they needed to know. After orientation, the seventh graders followed their homeroom teachers to their assigned classrooms so they could recieve their schedules. Amy, Cream, and Rouge's homeroom teacher was Ms. Graham. She began to call names and assign seats in their homeroom, "Shadow you sit behind Amy Rose..."

Silence.

"Do we have a Shadow here?"

"No." some random person said.

"Okay then, Rouge you sit next to Shadow, right behind Cream."

Rouge smiled widely and so did Amy and Cream. Moments later, everyone now had their assigned seats and were having conversations with old friends or new friends. Amy was facing both Cream and Rouge, needing only to turn slightly to talk to them. While everyone was busy talking, an ebony hedgehog walked in, looking stressed, and went to Ms. Graham, talking to her, nodding and smiling. He took a seat next to Rouge, who ignored him and kept chatting away. The ebony hedgehog turned around and began talking to a red echidna, who seemed like a good friend to the hedgehog. Amy noticed the presence of the newcomer and glanced for a second at him. She shrugged it off and turned to Cream, who was laughing her head off.

**XXX**

Amy sighed. She was sitting alone in her first period, Study Skills, and the teacher, Ms. Lee, was explaining the first project that was due a week later. Amy was listening as she scanned the room carefully, hoping she wouldn't make eye contact with anyone but the teacher. Much to her dismay, a blue hedgehog caught her gaze, smiling at her. Amy blushed furiously and quickly brought her gaze down to her binder, which had a drawing of a girl on it, the girl having the haircut and outfit Amy desired. She gulped, now awaiting for the period to be over.

When the bell finally rang, Amy sighed, relieved that her next class, English, was with Rouge. She rushed over to a two-story bungalow and walked up the stairs, looking down so she was sure she wouldn't trip. As she reached the last step, someone grabbed Amy's shoulders from behind and pulled her back slightly, recieving a small scream from the pink hedgehog. "Heehee, relax, Ames, it's only me!"

Amy turned her head and cracked her eye open a little to find Rouge, smiling widely as she held onto the quivering hedgehog. "Rouge! You know I'm scared of heights!"

"Oops..." Rouge bit her lip, "Sorry, it kind of slipped my mind...It's just this cute red echidna in my Computer class...He's so dreamy..."

Amy waving her hand caused Rouge to snap out of her dream-like state. "Well, Rouge, if you want to keep your crush a secret from that 'cute red echidna' I suggest you shut up and get into the classroom because here he comes!" The pink hedgehog pointed at Rouge's crush as he stepped onto the staircase. Rouge simply squealed and ran into their English class, taking a random seat in the back, with Amy following in suit while laughing her head off.

When everyone was in their seats, panting from all the running around to find the class, their English teacher, Ms. Madrid, stood up from her desk and waited for the class to acknowledge her presence and quiet down. They settled down within seconds and she began to explain what they would learn and what they would be doing in her class for the semester. Once mentioning a seating chart, the class began to murmur excitedly, hoping they could gain new friends. Amy was awfully scared now. She knew Rouge would probably be too far away from her and she would be all alone, knowing she would be too frightened to talk to anybody around her. When Ms. Madrid finally had everyone seated according to her seating chart, Rouge was across the room, like Amy had predicted. She sighed and stared at her folded hands that were resting on her folder. The teacher announced they would be presenting the reports they had to do over the summer, resulting in the class groaning. _Great. First, I'm seated far away from Rouge and now we have to present our reports?!_ She cursed silently.

Ms. Madrid sat down after saying that for the rest of the time they could talk with the people around them as she signed their schedules. When their schedules were passed back, that was when Amy was forced to break away from her thoughts as the mongoose in front of her swiveled around and placed her schedules next to Amy's. "I noticed we had a few classes together when I saw your schedule, but I guess we have all our classes together!"

Amy froze up slightly and just smiled, unwanting to say anything.

"Oh! My name's Mina, by the way!" she exclaimed softly as she smiled.

"My name's Amy..."

"Well, hello Amy! It's very nice to meet you!"

**RIIING!**

"Shoot. I guess I'll see you in Science!"

"Okay, bye Mina..."

"Bye Amy!" the yellow mongoose waved behind her while she ran out the door.

The pink hedgehog sighed again as she and Rouge walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Cream and perhaps more new friends.

**XXX**

Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Mina had Science together with Ms. Graham, but they were spread about the room, which deepened Amy's sadness. The pink hedgehog rested her forehead on the cool surface of her desk, hoping the period would end already. She lifted her head when she was handed her schedule back. "Please end already..." she mumbled. She scanned the room again to find her friends and realized she had English and Science with a few of the same people in her other classes. She glanced at the person next to her and found that ebony hedgehog that was late to homeroom. _Shadow was his name, right?_ Amy's shoulders sagged when she noticed she was talking to herself. She then put her head back onto her desk.

Fourth period, or Math 7, was alright with Amy because Mina sat in front of her. They talked all period and got to know each other, figuring out they had some of the same likes and dislikes. _I think I'll survive this class the most..._ Amy thought as she smiled at Mina's purple hair.

And with one ring of the bell, the classes were off to Lunch. Cream, Rouge, and Amy hung out at the cafeteria at an isolated table in the corner. Just as the three girls were about to dig into their lunches, Mina came by. "Hey girls! I thought meeting a few friends of mine would make you a bit more comfortable here at SSHS, so would you guys like to meet a few friends of mine? We hang out at the Quad," Mina was greeted by confused faces, "Y'know...that huge patch of grass thats surrounded by tables?" The girls exchanged glances and nodded, saying they were okay with meeting new friends. Mina simply smiled and motioned for them to stand and grab their things. They were giggling and talking about the cute boys they've seen around school as they made their way to Mina's hangout spot in the Quad. "So, Cream, do you like anybody yet?"

"Well, there's this guy named Tails...He's so cute and smart and sweet..." she answered.

"Oh! How cute!"

Cream turned to Rouge, "What about you, Rouge?"

Amy quickly butted in, "If you've seen a 'cute red echidna', I think you'd know who she likes!"

"AMY!"

"Hehe..."

Mina watched as the two bickered playfully about the guys they liked. Upon reaching their destination on the Quad, the girls set down their stuff and held onto their lunches. "Alright, girls, I want you to meet..." she quickly spotted a certain red echidna, "Correction! I want Rouge to meet Knuckles!"

Rouge's muscles tensed up as the red echidna walked over to the girls, giving them a sweet smile. "Knuckles meet Rouge, Cream, and Amy!"

"Hello, girls! It's nice to meet you."

Aside from her tense muscles, Rouge's heart began to beat uncontrollably, so she put a hand over her heart to calm it down. Mina snickered silently and turned to Knuckles, "Hey Knux, do you know where everyone is?"

"Uh, yeah." He began to point out whoever matched the name, "There's Tails with Espio, Charmy, and Vector by that table...There's Caitlynn and Honey by that tree over there...And..." Sonic passed by, "There's Sonic!"

Sonic stopped right in front of Amy, who began eating the apple in her hand and glued her gaze to the ground near her feet. "Uh, hi?"

"Yes, hi, Sonic." Mina said, "Meet Rouge, Cream, and Amy."

Sonic individually shook each of their hands, but took his time shaking Amy's. "Hey, aren't you in my Study Skills class?"

Amy found it hard to swallow the piece of apple she had just chewed, but she eventually got it to slide down her throat, "Y-Yeah..."

Sonic smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you, Amy."

Amy gulped as Sonic reluctantly let go of her hand. He nodded goodbye and walked away, taking a few glances behind him. Rouge waited for Sonic to be out of earshot. "Ooooooh, I think someone likes Amy and I think she likes him back!" the white bat taunted.

Amy pouted and glared at her childhood friend, but a smirk found it's way to her face, "Oooh, I think somebody likes Knuckles!"

What Amy had said caught Knuckles's attention, "Who?"

"Someoneee! You'll find out sooner or later!" Amy stared at Rouge throughout her whole sentence. Knuckles followed her gaze, in which his own ending up on a wide-eyed blushing Rouge that automatically shook her head. The echidna shrugged and said his own goodbye with a wave, walking off since the bell had rung, signaling for fifth period, or Gym for the girls.

Everyone was forced to sit in the bleachers inside the Boy's Gym. (( There is also a Girl's Gym, but theirs is smaller. The Boy's Gym is where basketball and volleyball matches are held and is where the boys dress for PE. - Girls dress in the Girl's Gym, of course. )) They were to choose from three classes: Swimming, Regular PE, and Dance class. The PE teachers that were to watch the classes present in the gym explained that seventh graders were required to take Swim class for at least once semester. Amy thought about it and decided to go to Swimming first, just to get it over with. Cream, Mina, and Rouge agreed, also taking Swimming so they, too, would get it over with. Everyone resorted to talking the whole period since the teachers didn't mind.

History class was okay, since Ms. Lee let the class hold conversations with each other because it _was_ the first day of school. Cream was missing from the class as well as Rouge because they both had Algebra 1. Amy and Mina began to get to know each other again, and even Knuckles joined in on the conversation. The two girls had found out Knuckles also had a crush on Rouge, causing the girls to giggle their heads off since they knew she liked him back...a lot. As he and Mina had a conversation of their own, Amy began to think and smile. _Okay, I guess you're right, Cream. I do have more friends than I did back at Emerald Beach..._ "Amy, you okay?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled wider with a nod following right after.

"Alrighty then!" Knuckles and Mina returned the smile.

**XXX**

"Whoo! Finally! School's finally over!" Rouge yelled, her hands raised above her head.

Amy stepped up right beside Rouge, her hands raised above her own head, "And another ten months to go!"

"Hey! Don't kill the rest of my day!"

The pink hedgehog laughed all the way to the yellow school bus, where she rode now with old and new friends.

* * *

Was this good? Bad? o:

If there are any mistakes tell me!

Tell me in the form of a review, please? ;D

Thank youuuu! x3


	2. Hollow Pains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or all related characters...sadly. T-T I do own any characters that do not seem familiar of the Sonic World, unless I say they belong to someone else.

**My charries:**  
- Caitlynn  
- Nathaniel (( Only this chapter. ))  
- Katie (( ...Maybe only this chapter. x3 ))

Though Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are not mine, I control them as I wish. I'm sorry in advance if they seem OOC.

(( Notes or to clarify anything. ))  
_Thoughts or Stress on words.  
" _Talking. "

--

**sgt soda** - Oh, why thank you! Well, I did contemplate about putting her in so she could cause some drama... ;) Oh, and about the classes thing, I actually do need to focus a bit on them...A bit of stuff happens within the confines of Amy's classes... x3

**Teara the Hedgewolf** - Awhh, thank you! Oooh, I must check out your fanfic(s)!

**Project Shadow** - Squeeeeee, thank youuu! I know what Amy went through. I was really shy back in seventh grade..

**Shadow fan 100** - Haha! Thank you, thank you! Here's the update! ;)

**kitsunepowaa** - Thank you! x3 HAHA, yeeeee. x) You never know, it _may_ end up SonAmy! O:

**StuffJunkers** - Hehe, thanksss. Though Mina may only exist in the comics, she exists in this fanfic! She's adorable! :) (( _That_ and I needed a female character that started with the letter 'M'. I didn't feel like using too many fan charries and she was the first to pop up in my head! Haha. ))

**Kurumi-chan** - Thank you!! Here's the update! x)

--

Here ya go, my readers, Chapter 2! (( Sorry for the one month delay! Dx))

**XXX**

Chapter 2 - Hollow Pains.

After a month at their new school, Cream, Amy, and Rouge were finally now comfortable enough so they wouldn't be self-concious about walking around school by themselves. Luckily for Amy, Sonic offered to walk to all her classes...since he was great at getting to his own classes on time. One day, on the walk to their first class, Amy refrained from babbling on about nothing because she thought she would scare him away. She ended up babbling on though, but Sonic didn't seem to mind.

When first period ended, Sonic, of course, walked Amy to homeroom, even though his homeroom was the same classroom as their first period. Amy giggled the whole way through, but at one point, Amy was laughing so hard, she crashed roughly into someone, knocking both her and the person down. "GAH!" she squealed as she fell to the floor at the cerulean hedgehog's feet. Sonic helped Amy stand up again as the other person scrambled to their feet and rushed into Amy's homeroom. The pink hedgehog frowned as she didn't see clearly who she had bumped into...but she only remembered black quills with red streaks. She gave Sonic a glance and an unsure look, in which he returned it with a grin. They walked a few more steps before Sonic pulled her into their first real hug and sped off. The hug took Amy by surprise, leaving her a bit stunned as she stepped into her homeroom, recieving small giggles from Rouge and Cream. She blinked and shook her head, coming back to reality. She hugged her binder close to her as she sat down, "Gosh, he smells good..."

Her two friends burst out into full giggles and began to bombard her with questions in lowered voices:

"Did he hug you tightly?!"

"Did he whisper something into your ear?!"

"Did he ask you out?!"

Amy set her binder down onto her desk and turned so she now faced Cream and Rouge, "Well, I guess he kind of hugged me tightly. He only whispered 'Goodbye,' I think. And no, he didn't..."

Rouge pouted, "Boooo! That's lame! I can tell he so likes you!"

Amy sighed, "It's okay, Rouge. I really don't want to rush into things...But now that I think about it, I think he breathed deeply when he had his head buried into my shoulder..."

Rouge gave her a playful smile and a raised eyebrow before she began to trace imaginary lines on her wooden desk. Amy leaned over to whisper in Cream's ear, "I bet she's tracing Knuckles's name all over her desk!" what Amy said caused she and Cream to laugh silently. The pink hedgehog glanced only once at her binder before realizing she wanted to show the drawings on the front to the light brown rabbit. "Oh, Cream! I know you like my drawings and I drew a few while talking to Sonic during first. Do you like 'em?"

"Ohh, they're lovely, Amy! I still wish I could draw as awesome as you do..."

"Don't worry, you're drawings have improved a lot since then!"

Cream smiled and went back to doodling little clouds on a sheet of paper. Amy smiled before returning to her original postition on her chair: facing forward with her feet in front of her. Though a small voice behind her caused her to turn around again. "...I like your binder..." the figure behind her uttered.

Amy blinked, realizing it was Shadow that said he liked her binder...and that he was the one she crashed into earlier. She tilted her head slightly and smiled, "Thank you and I'm sorry for running into you earlier." A worried look found it's way to Amy's face.

Shadow's gaze switched back from his desk and Amy every so often, "You're welcome...and it's alright. I kind of stare at the floor as I walk...a bit of a habit, I suppose..."

The pink hedgehog giggled, "I stare at the floor, too. It started as a self-esteem issue though," she turned her chair slightly so she was more comfortable as she faced Shadow, "Your name's Shadow, am I correct?"

"Mhmm...Yours is Amy, right...?" Shadow's gaze now glued itself onto Amy. A small smile formed on his muzzle, too.

"Yup! Mmm..Shadow. That's a really cool name."

A light blush spread across Shadow's muzzle, "Th-Thanks...By any chance, is Amy a nickname for Amelia?"

"...How'd you know?"

"You're in my English class...and my Science class."

_WHAT?_ "Really?"

"...I sit right next to you..."

"...Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Shadow! I've never noticed...I'm not that observant when it comes to people I'm not familiar with..."

"I-It's alright, Amy. I'm kind of used to it."

Amy smiled. She had to admit, she liked guys that were quiet and shy as though they were her brothers. They were...adorable, in a little boy sense. The bell rang at the end of the pink hedgehog's thoughts, meaning it was time for English, a class where she gained another friend to talk to. Amy asked Rouge if it was okay if she walked with Shadow, with Rouge happily saying it was alright, since she wanted to talk to Knuckles on the way. Luckily that today, Ms. Madrid assigned groups so they could work on classwork, so Amy and Shadow quickly finished their work and kept their conversation going. What they talked about mostly was what they had in common, ranging from what bands they like to their habits. Shadow had an idea to write what they had in common down in a spare black spiral notebook that he doodled in, the doodles consisting mostly of stick figures...but really well-drawn stick figures. After writing most of them down, they counted and figured out they had over a hundred things in common. "...Gosh, Shadow, are you sure you're not a long lost relative of mine?!"

"Well, we are hedgehogs..."

Amy giggled. _Shadow's so sweet about this. I can speak about basically anything and he'll laugh. I hope I don't drive __him__ away with my incessant babbling..._

**XXX**

The school day passed by quickly, causing Rouge to sigh happily. "Whoo! Another day over..."

Cream slipped on her stuffed bunny backpack as the bus came to a stop in front of their house, "Haha, Rouge, you make school seem like it's a bad thing."

"In a way, it is. It forces you to wake up at 6:30 in the morning and tires you out until 3:04 in the afternoon."

Amy was the last of the trio to step off the bus. She giggled when Rouge reached into her tote bag for the key to the front door, "She's right, Cream. The only thing worthwhile are shortened days and our friends!"

Cream nodded, "Yeah, I guess..."

**XXX**

A few days had passed and Amy's friendship with Shadow grew to the point where she considered the ebony hedgehog a 'brother'. Shadow had to stay behind in homeroom to talk to Ms. Graham, so the pink hedgehog walked with Rouge, who had no Knuckles to talk to on the way since he, too, stayed behind. "Ames...I think I have something to say about Shadow..."

"...Is it something bad...?"

"Um, I don't know how you'll take it, so I can't say until you react."

"Okay then, shoot."

"I think he likes you."

"Well, aren't friends supposed to like friends?"

"I don't think you understand, I mean he _likes_ you."

Amy gulped and frowned. _Why is there a hollow feeling in my chest...?_

"You okay?"

The pink hedgehog glanced up and put on a small smile with a nod. She now walked with her head competely facing the ground, her stare glued to the floor. Rouge decided it would be best if she left her friend to her thoughts, so she rubbed Amy's back before walking away to catch up to Honey. _I can't believe this...He likes me...?_ _It can't be true, right? Rouge has never been __always__ right about things, plus she just thinks it...I really need to get this straight..._

Throughout English, Shadow would ask Amy what was wrong, but only recieved a mumbled, "It's nothing," and her head lowering closer to her desk. To shield herself away from everybody, she laid her head on her left arm, so she would face the opposite direction from Shadow. The ebony hedgehog's ears drooped as Amy turned away, the hollow feeling in his own chest returning. _Did I do it again...?_ _Did I drive her away, too...?_

When the time came for their 20-minute break (( It's called Nutrition. Yeah, it's weird, I know. I just used Nutrition, 'cause that's what my 20-minute break is called. xD )), Amy simply rushed out of the classroom, ignoring Rouge's shouts of her name and for her to slow down. Shadow sighed deeply and gathered his things, making his way to the tree that was close to Amy's hangout spot on the Quad.

While standing in the circle of her friends as they talked about their day so far, Amy stayed silent until Mina, who wasn't part of the circle, ran up to her. The pink hedgehog was taken by surprise as Mina pulled her away from their friends, away from anyone's hearing range. "Amy, I think there's something you should know."

"W-What is it, Mina...?"

"My friend sort of has a crush on you."

Amy's eyes lit up with joy. _Oh, I hope it's Sonic!_ "Really, who?!"

"I can't tell you, he said to keep it a secret!" Mina giggled.

"Aw, c'mon, Mina! Please tell me!"

"I can't! Though I can tell you that you guys sure have a lot in common!"

A depressing look washed over Amy's face instantly.

"Amy? Something wrong?"

The pink hedgehog's ears flattened onto her head, "...A-Are you talking about...Shadow...?"

It was Mina's turn to be surprised, "How'd you know?!"

"He's the only one that I know that knows we have tons in common..."

Mina frowned, "Oh, but what's wrong with Shadow liking you..."

"It's- "

**RIIING!**

"Let's just go to Science, okay?"

Science for Amy was just utterly horrible since she sat next to Shadow. The hollow feeling in Amy's chest grew stronger as Shadow asked once more if she was okay. Shadow extended his hand to lightly touch the pink hedgehog's shoulder, but Amy swiftly grabbed his hand and tightened her grip on it. "_Please_, don't touch me."

Shadow stared at Amy's hand enclosed over his own and simply did something that caught her by surprise, he gently closed his fingers over the pink hedgehog's hand and glanced at her with an almost...pleading look. Amy inhaled sharply when she felt his fingers brush against hers, causing her to rip her hand from his grip. "What are you doing?!" she whispered harshly before turning away and letting her quills fall to cover her face. Amy realized she lost her 'brother' and felt warm tears falls from the corner of her eyes. Shadow fell in love with her...and she didn't like it.

Lunchtime finally came around, resulting in all of Amy's friends worrying about her sudden depression. Once repeating she was fine over and over, everyone left her alone, except for Rouge and Cream, whom of were permitted to stay. Cream looked like she herself was about to cry, "Amy, please just cry! It'll help relieve you of your depression a little..."

Rouge simply rubbed Amy's back, already knowing what to do. This wasn't the first time Amy was this depressed and hurt.

_**Flashback**_ -- Fourth Grade. Station Square Elementary.

_"Nathaniel doesn't like you, you freak! Stop pushing your luck and find someone else to crush on!" a white female hedgehog yelled at an eight year old Amy, resulting in the pink hedgehog to realize most of the kids on the playground were gathering; Nathaniel was among them with a basketball in his hands and a sad look on his face. She tore through the gathering crowd, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The pink hedgehog let her legs lead her as far away as possible, in which they led her to the bathroom. There, she felt safe, and let all her hurt go in the form of tears._

_Rouge witnessed the whole scene as well and when Amy left, she stomped towards a smug Katie and slapped her hard enough to force her on the ground in pain. "Bitch." the white bat spat, even though the word shouldn't have been in a fourth grader's vocabulary. She stormed off and ran up the steps that stopped at one of the entrances to the main building, which held the girls bathroom."Amy? Amy!" Rouge called out as she entered the bathroom. She heard small sobs were being emitted from the bathroom, so she came to see if it was Amy. Rouge knocked on the door of the bathroom stall Amy occupied, in which the pink hedgehog opened the door slowly, revealing a sniffling-puffy-red-eyed hedgehog. Cream ran into the bathroom a few moments later, helping Rouge comfort Amy._

_**End Flashback**_

(( Amy was yelled at by the 'popular girl' back in fourth grade. Her name was Katie, and she dubbed all the cute guys hers until she stopped liking them. ))

Cream and Rouge's comforting helped Amy's crying die down to almost silent hiccups. The pink hedgehog looked up from burying her head in her hands and saw Sonic trying to push away a persistent Mina. She finally huffed and gave up from restricting the cerulean hedgehog from seeing what was going on with Amy. Sonic was cut off by Rouge, "Rouge, please, just let me talk to her."

The white bat glanced behind her, with Amy giving an approving nod, "Fine. You hurt her, too, and consider your ass kicked."

Sonic's eye twitched as Rouge motioned Cream to follow her to the table their friends occupied. The blue hedgehog slowly sat down onto the floor next to Amy, "Amy, what's wrong?..."

"I lost a really good friend...and it hurts a lot."

Sonic's look was mixed between concern and worry, "It's okay, Amy. You'll eventually get over your fight and you'll be great friends again..."

"It's more complicated than that, Sonic."

"Oh..."

"SONIC!" a female voice shrieked in the distance as the bell rang.

Caitlynn ran up to two hedgehogs and grabbed Sonic's hand, "C'mon, it's fifth period!"

"I'll see you later, Amy..."

"Feel better, Amy!" Caitlynn yelled behind her as she dragged Sonic along to their next class.

Amy looked up from staring at the ground, resulting in her eyes widening at the sight of Caitlynn kissing Sonic's cheek as they slowed down their pace to walking. She placed a hand over where the hollow feeling started up again. _What else could happen to me today...?_

Cream and Rouge walked back to the pained pink hedgehog, Rouge speaking up first, "I really wanted to wait 'til you recovered from this Shadow thing before I told you Sonic was with Caitlynn..."

Amy stood up and wobbled a bit, but Cream caught the hedgehog before she fell. "W-What about the hug..."

"It was more like a silent 'I'm Sorry' type of hug. He was already with Caitlynn at the time..."

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She sobbed throughout their two last periods and until they reached home. _Why does bad luck love me so much...?_

**XXX**

Ooh, such an emotional chapter...Well, to me. :)

Tell me if it's good or not in the form of a review? o:

Please and thank youuuu !


End file.
